five_nights_at_treasure_islandfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lisa Bertsch/@comment-24945668-20141221003438/@comment-24.209.91.135-20150118003505
! Photo-Negitive Mickey: Hey, you! You think you can pass a costume and get away with it!? I challenge you to a battle! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN Photo-Negitive Mickey sent out DD Head! Go, Greg! DD Head uses Scream! ------ The Player's PokeMon is confused! Greg uses Spew Bullshit! ----- CRITICAL HIT! It's super effective! DD Head uses Summon! ---- Oswald appears! ----- Greg is no longer confused! Greg uses Pokeball! DD Head was caught! ----- Oswald was automatically defeated! Trainer Photo-Negitive Mickey is about to switch suits. Do you wish to switch aswell? Come back, Greg! Go, Lisa! ----- Photo-Negitive Mickey sent out Pluto! Pluto uses Staredown! ----- Lisa's defense dropped! Lisa's attack dropped! Pluto's attack dropped! ----- Lisa uses Phonecall! ----- Lisa was taught about Oswald! Lisa can now summon Oswald! Lisa was taught about Pluto's Staredown! Lisa is now immune to Pluto's Staredown! ----- Photo-Negitive Mickey is about to change suits. Do you wish to switch? Come back, Lisa! Go, Oswald! ----- Photo-Negitive Mickey sent out Distorted Mickey Mouse! What will Oswald do? Oswald used Shadow! ----- Oswald cannot be seen! Oswald cannot be ID'd! Distorted Mickey Mouse is now confused! ----- What will Oswald do? Oswald, use Tackle! CRITICAL HIT! It's not very effective... ----- Distorted Mickey Mouse used Scream! But it failed! Distorted Mickey Mouse hurt himself in confusion! CRITICAL HIT! Distorted Mickey Mouse was killed! ----- Your player has learned Soul-Steal. What pokemon will use this? Unknown Grey Figure was learned Soul-Steal! Photo-Negitive Mickey is about to switch suits. Will you switch? ----- Go, Unknown Grey Figure! Photo-Negitive Mickey sent out... Damn! The suit is unknown, and therefore cannot be ID'd! ----- ??? used ??? Damn! This attack is unknown! ??? killed Lisa and Greg! Lisa and Greg can no longer be used! ----- Unknown Grey Figure used The Unknown Unknown Grey Figure has dissapeared! ???'s attack and defense harshly fell! ??? is paralyzed! ??? is confused! ??? is asleep! Unknown Grey Figure stole ???'s Rare Candys! Stole 3 Rare Candys! Unknown Grey Figure stole an unknown item! What? Unknown Grey Figure is glowing... Unknown Grey Figure dissapeared! ----- What pokemon will you use? You have run out of useable pokemon! What? You have an unknown pokemon! You sent out ???! Damn! This pokemon cannot be ID'd! You can now ID Enemy ???! Enemy ??? has been ID'd as Photo-Negitive Minnie! ----- Minnie is paralyzed! Minnie hurt herself in confusion! CRITICAL HIT! It's very effective! Minnie has died! ----- You can now ID ???! Your ??? is Undying! ----- Photo-Negitive Mickey is about to use Photo-Negitive Mickey. Do you wish to switch? You don't have anymore usable PokeMon! Photo-Negitive Mickey sent out Photo-Negitive Mickey! What will you do? Undying is charging... ----- Photo-Negitive Mickey used Slash! Photo-Negitive Mickey keeps slashing at the enemy! Photo-Negitive Mickey keeps slashing at the enemy! Photo-Negitive Mickey keeps slashing at the enemy! It's super effective! ----- Undying is done charging! Undying used ???! Darn! This attack is unknown! A red goo ball flys at Photo-Negitive Mickey, and then it comes back out, transparent with what seems to be a soul. Undying's attack can be ID'd! Undying's attack was Deathless Death! ----- Undying gave mercy upon Photo-Negitive Mickey, as he killed him without him feeling pain. ----- Photo-Negitive Mickey is out of usable pokemon! Photo-Negitive Mickey's pokemon was sent to your bank! Photo-Negitive Mickey was killed! Photo-Negitive Mickey dropped 100 Rare Candys and 230,000 ???'s! After close inspection, ??? is Soul Reapers. Soul Reapers are used to evolve your Pokemon's suits completely! Use Soul Reapers on all of my pokemon! The End...?